Death's Life
by Combine117
Summary: The Brothers were not the only gods in Remnant. Meet Mors as he unknowingly changes fate and deals with the explosive eccentricity that Remnant holds. But with new allies and enemies threathening to make his life harder, he wonders if this is a good idea to begin with.
1. Five Lesser Gods

**Hello!**

**This is possibly an alternate version of Humane? Might keep this though.**

_**Might.**_

**Anyhow.**

**LINE BREAK**

**POV: Death**

Why me?

That's the first thing I thought when he tasked me with speaking to the mage. It was his plan, why let _me_ do it? I sighed, no point in bothering anymore. Soon enough, the mage's soul sat on the opposite side of the table. He looked, confused. Sighing again, I smiled. No point at scaring the poor man's soul, especially at what he was about to agree upon.

"Cocoa?." I offered. A mug materializing on the table.

He perked up at that, before reaching out to grab it.

"Where am I?" He asked. I frowned in thought, wondering how I might explain it.

"We are somewhere at the heart of the City of the Dead. I am sorry to say a disaster has ruined your home at the hands of my mentor. As a result, my mentor and his brother chose to depart. However, they tasked me to offer you a chance to return to it." I replied, deciding against sharing my problems with him.

"I... don't understand." He frowned, sipping from his mug.

"Humanity is gone, but the world remains. In time, humans will come to walk in it again. However, without my mentor and his brother's presence, they won't be the same as they once were." I said, while materializing a staff, a sword, a crown, and a lamp.

"These are the relics of which humanity's ideals was made. Creation, destruction, choice and knowledge. Now my mentor's brother left them behind with the hope that you will learn to become the same again." I continued, merging the four objects into one. It created a yellow sphere of energy.

"If you bring these relics together, my mentor and his brother will come back and judge humanity. If your kind has learned to live in peace, then the two gods will once again live with you and humanity will be whole again." After saying that, I continued in a darker tone.

"However, if humanity is unchanged and still fight amongst each other whilst demanding blessings. Humanity and your world shall be eradicated." I inhaled, time for the hard part. Materializing a rolled up piece of paper, I unrolled it and showed it to him.

"Here is a contract to seal the deal, mind you it is an reincarnation contract with a rather...messy system." I explained, unsure.

The mage brought his head low, staring into his own reflection on the mug. I frowned, this was a lot to take in and most souls would back off at that. With what the City of the Dead offers seems to be enough for them and their means of coping.

"I'm sorry, but... that world just isn't as dear to me without her. If I may, I'd rather return to the city and continue my search." He said after a long pause.

I sighed. "You won't find her here."

His eyes widened in surprised. "You mean she isn't gone?"

"She lives, but she isn't the woman you hold dear anymore. 'With what looks like hope in the distance, will only lead to despair.'. So, will you-" I was cut off by an immediate answer.

"I'll do it." Said a determined response.

I frowned again, then I sighed. "Heed my warning, Ozma." I said, passing the contract to him.

He signs his name with a pen he never knew he had. "Done." He says as he passes the contract and the pen back.

I grabbed the pen and contract. Once giving it a look over, I dispelled it and looked back to Ozma with a sad gaze and nod.

"Very well, their creations rests within your hands." I say, before teleporting Ozma away.

A pause. A second passed by.

Two seconds...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Before finally saying to no one in particular. "I need a drink." Before lifting myself up and walking out the door.

**TIME SKIP**

**POV SWITCH: Life**

To be honest, I never thought I would see him _here_ again.

But with what has happened so far, I won't blame him. He sat there on a stool watching the world through a small screen while drinking from his cup. I walked towards him, now noticing a second watcher.

"Well," I called out, the two males looked behind, noticing me. "I can't say I didn't expect you here."

Something must've happened in the small screen, because his friend looked at it once and excused himself. I sighed, "What is it now, Mors?"

"It's nothing." He says wearily, waving me off.

"I doubt that." I replied, standing my ground.

"What's it going to take to spill?" I continued, raising my brow.

"It's not about spilling it." He starts. "It is about explaining it."

I sighed. "Mors, what is it?"

His turn to sigh. "It's about the mage and his wife."

"Those two? What about them?" I say, crossing my arms.

"The woman." He said, words laced with concern. "Her sanity is questionable."

"Let me see." Walking towards the small screen, I sat at the stool next to him. I looked at the footage, before turning away. "I... see what you mean."

"Right?"

"Do you think we should help or..." I suggest.

He shook his head. "Not yet, let us wait." Both of us see Ozma crawling away from Salem.

"Until it all fades into legend." Mors says as Salem engulfs Ozma with flames

**POV SWITCH: Knowledge**

I came back to see the relic again. To be honest, I don't really want to come back. However, something keeps calling me to it. Like a moth to a flame, I went back. I tapped the lamp a couple times, before she came out. Jinn looked at me in surprise, before smiling.

"Ah, Elizabeth. Nice to see you again." She greeted.

I nodded. "Likewise." I kicked the dust beneath my feet before I straightened up.

"So, considering no one is going to use you. Should we take a day off?"

**POV SWITCH: Fate**

I look at the screen infront of me. Seeing Mors and Vita walking around, talking about the various ways to stop fate. Switching views, I see Elizabeth with Jinn. I smiled, _finally_ that woman decides to be rebellious for once, only took her a couple million years.

I leaned back at my seat, content with the work I done. Luckily, there was no hypocritical God of Light to ruin this day.

And with that I frowned in realization that this was the worst day to be relaxing.

Because I was bored.

As if I decided to be nice to myself for once, Mors knocked on the door.

How I knew it was him? No idea.

My guess was right though. Apparently he was asking me for an approval for something he was doing.

After listening and approving it, I went back to 'relaxing'.

I sighed. I am never going to find something fun.

**POV SWITCH: Time**

I was late. I was late. I was late. I was late. I was laaatteeee.

Dammit! Why did I have to waste my time there?! Why did I waste my time? Did I just made a pun? Why am I asking myself these questions?

Shaking my head, I continued running. Finally, I reached Mors's office. Only to find Sors, Vita, Elizabeth and Jinn standing there.

Sors shook his head, Vita awkwardly waves at me, Elizabeth frowned and Jinn was amused.

Just my _luck_. Dammit Lady Luck! I swear when I find you again...

**And that's the end of that. Yippee.**

**As same as before, use the review button to review (who would've thought?), suggest and question.**


	2. Death brings people together

**That is to be expected.**

**Enjoy.**

**LINE BREAK**

**POV: Death**

I definitely wasn't expecting any of this.

Due to the Brother Gods' presence leaving this world and the fact that I'm a lesser God, means that I am weak in this form. Though, I was strong enough to best Salem, just wasn't powerful enough to just appear in her castle and completely destroy her. That and the teleportation was 'randomized'. I was clad in my 'outfit'. It was designed in the way that no one would see my skin that much in their last moments. My skin would turn into something more horrible in last moments.

Definitely also not expecting to see a woman with silver eyes and a white hood. Not only that, but she was injured and surrounded by dark minions.

Just as one of the wolf-like darklings started its attack, I stepped in between her and the darkling. The darkling looked confused and tilted its head, I only responded with a pat to the head and a whisper to its ear. It obliged and backed off to tell its leader, which in turn told the snake darkling. One by one they left, giving no heed to me and the woman behind me.

"So..." I started, looking back at the woman. She looked surprised, and a little scared. Ouch, bad start then. "What's your name?"

"Uh...Summer Rose." She answered, unsure.

"Oh hello! Summer Rose. My name is Mors, God of Death." I say, holding out my hand for shaking.

She looked more scared and... was that curiosity? I dunno. But as soon as she brought her hand out, she winced in pain. I rushed to her side and saw her wounds. They were grave...and she was bleeding bad, luckily I picked up from Vita's lesson on healing. So, I applied the healing magic on her, fixing her up. By the time I was done, she was in a coma. Probably, because of side effects.

I brought a hand to my chin in thought, before having an idea. Putting her in a stasis pod, I led it to a cave. After clearing out some naughty darklings, I started to make a campfire. One tree down and a some fire magic, the fire was done. Smiling in victory, I looked at the pod. Summer was recovering some leftover wounds and her coma. Well, guess it's time to play the waiting game.

**Ten Years Later...**

"Oh you're awake! Had a good sleep?" I greeted her as she woke up.

She looked at me before remembering the encounter, she looked at me in fear. I sighed.

"Hey, stop acting like I'm going to take your soul or something. I take offense to that." That comment intrigued her.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Apology accepted."

"..."

"So...any family?"

"What?"

"Do you have family you wish to get back to? It's been ten years so..."

"TEN YEARS?!" She shouted in shock. Looking scared.

"That's how long it took you from your coma." I shrugged.

"Coma?!"

"I'll ask the question again. Do you have a family you wish to get back to, Summer Rose?" I asked sternly.

She looked like she was about to explode before relenting. She was tearing up. I looked in alarm. "Woah, I'm sorry was it something I said?"

Shaking her head, she said. "In Patch, I have a husband and two daughters. Oum, I never even saw them grow up." Damn, she was crying.

"..." I looked ashamed. My healing powers came with a price, most of the time it will force the one being healed into a long coma. Summer was one of its many victims. I didn't think it would last long as ten years.

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble, I'll go now." I finally spoke, dejected. Walking away from the cave. A shout stopped me though.

"No, wait!" I turn back, it was Summer. "I'm grateful that you saved me, I'm sorry if it felt like it was your fault."

"It was though..." I muttered, looking down.

"It's _not_." She pleaded in hopes to change my mind.

There was many things I wanted to cry out. But, now wasn't the time.

"Whatever you say." I relented. She beamed up at that.

"Good, I can't have someone be grouchy during the trip!"

"Wait 'trip'?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, where are you planning to go?"

"..." I actually don't know. Especially when I couldn't find Salem or her castle.

"That answers it! Let's go!" She walked to a certain direction.

"Alright." I followed her.

**Few hours later...**

"Thank you for the ride!" I called out, waving my hand.

"No problem, you did a great deed to this village. Consider it as thanks!" The mayor replied. Waving back.

The airship then lurched up, before flying to Patch. I took the seat next to Summer, who looked deep in thought. Deciding against asking why, I looked out the window. The ocean was beautiful, however, after seeing some darklings attack human ships made me look away. The ships always had some sort of defense mechanism, so they would be fine.

"Hey, Mors?" Summer asked softly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you have any loved ones?"

"..." I mean me and Vita are kinda getting into it, but I guess we aren't ready yet.

"Something like that." I said, uncomfortable.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Anyway, I should give you a cover story."

"Huh? Why?" I asked. I find no need in that.

"You can't just go 'Hello, I am Death. Nice to meet you.'. You need a cover story. Besides, I had your attire changed because I wanted you to not be noticeable." She explained.

"Okay?" I drawled, confused. My attire changed from menacing to normal after that.

"Hmm... It could be like you found me in the cave surrounded by Grimm while scouting around. That happened one year ago and you're name will be..." She paused.

"Barren Forest." I suggested.

She looked at me, before turning to me. "Is the story good?"

I shrugged. "It's believable."

She sighed. "I hope you're right."

"You're wondering how your family will react." I guessed.

"Yeah..."

"I will stand outside if you want."

**Few More Hours Later...**

"So...you are Barren Forest?" The blonde man asked. Behind him was Summer and their two daughters.

I nod, smiling faintly.

"Thank you...for saving her." He said.

"I was simply there at the right moment. I don't deserve the praise." I waved it off.

"Don't deserve it?" His blonde daughter said, with a brow raised. "I'm pretty sure that you definitely deserve it."

"I guess that is nice to hear."

"So..." The red-haired daughter started. "Are you a huntsman?"

A pause. "Something like that."

"Anyway. Again, I thank you for saving her. You done a great deed for this family." The blonde man said, with a smile. "So...who is ready for a reunion party?!"

Oh?

"A party?" Summer asked.

"Yeah! You know invite Qrow and the others, heck maybe even Ozpin!" He said.

Wait, Ozpin.

Aha.

"Hmm... Maybe I should stay for this party then." I say, smiling.

"You're honored! I mean you are definitely the reason the party is happening!" The blonde man patted my back.

I smiled. I guess Death isn't so bad.

**And there it is. I wonder how Mors would deal with Ozpin?**

**Also review if you want to be heard.**

**No flames please.**


	3. This feels familiar

**Hmm...**

**Anyhow.**

**POV: Death**

There was a party in full swing in Summer's house and it was all because of me? Wow.

I see Ruby just awkwardly standing near the punch bowl with Summer trying to coax her out, Yang was with Taiyang, greeting the visitors.

And I? I was enjoying booze with a rather drunk uncle.

Emphasis on 'was'. He passed out. I heard he was a huntsman, so I assume he was just like that all the time. Which means he is good!

I wonder if I can fight drunk? Hmm...

Is that Ozpin I see? Yeah it is.

I walked towards him, I can't reveal myself to him. Yet, of course. This place is way too crowded.

"Oh, speak of the devil... It's him." Taiyang said after noticing me.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey there, Barren. We were just talking about you!"

"Uh, should I be concerned at what you are talking about?" I asked, slightly scared.

"Not at all. We were talking about how you saved Summer." Ozpin assured.

The Mage still sounds the same, also is that cocoa?

"Oh."

"By the way, I wonder if you can share the details on how exactly did you _save _Summer?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I was walking around the forest and I found her with some Grimm about to kill her. I took care of them, mended her wounds, after healing we went to the nearest village, called an airship, and flew here." I lied.

Ozpin seemed to see right through that, but didn't press on.

"You know I was expecting something more explosive, but I guess stuff like that happens." Taiyang mused.

Ozpin nodded.

**Two Hours Later...**

"Wow! Look at that Uncle Forest, doesn't that look cool?" Ruby asked.

"It does look impressive." Sparing a glance at the magazine as I waited for the dust to come.

It was two hours after the party was over. Ruby had forgotten to stock up on ammunition, so Barren had volunteered to go with her.

Then while Ruby was busy fawning over weapons, I had noticed five people walk up. Looking very menacing, maybe except the one with eyeliner. That one looked weird.

As they entered the store, the one with eyeliner sized me up before grunting and forcing the shopkeeper to give them the dust. I too was being held 'hostage. To be honest, they were going to regret it, becaus-

"AAAAHHHH"

There it is.

The one with eyeliner looked ticked, before walking out of the store with one of his henchmen. The other two were in for a world of _pain_.

Jamming the gun using my magic, I turned around and punched the henchman in the face. It put him down, just not out. Then the sword wielder came at me with a downward slash. I caught it with my hand, the latter was protected due to my gauntlets. I ripped it out of his hands, knee'd him on the stomach and kicked him out the window. Hearing a clicking sound, I slapped the other henchman using the flat side of the sword, then proceeded to grab and throw him out.

"Easy." I say as I turn to the shopkeeper. "Should we catch him?" He shrugged.

Okay then.

I nod, before running out. Following the criminal was easy, as I saw him climbing up to the roof. After 'climbing' to the top, I saw him inside a bullhead. Then, I see Ruby next to me.

"End of the line!" The criminal said, before throwing a dust crystal towards us. Then shot it.

"Uh oh." I said before trying to kick the crystal away. Too late, though.

The next thing happened so fast.

It was Glynda Goodwitch, a guest from the party. There was a circle of protection casted infront of us. I instantly thought it was magic, before recognizing it as a semblance.

Then, the two groups battled it out. With Roman being replaced by a woman with traces of magic, I raised my brow at this. It was weak, like half of its full potential. It didn't matter. After a while, Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its sniper form and shot at the woman. I reached into my jacket, pulling out a revolver. But as the woman blocked every shot, she formed several blazing circles around us.

'_Fire Magic?' _I thought, before backing away swiftly. Glynda telekinetically pulled Ruby out of the way, a large explosion occurred infront of us. A smokescreen.

By the time it was gone, the bullhead was flying away.

Ruby turned to Glynda. "You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?"

Glynda turned to me. "Hello Ms. Goodwitch."

**Few Moments Later...**

"Hello again, Barren."

"Hey, Ozpin."

Despite being in a so-called interrogation room, I didn't feel like I was getting interrogated.

"I want you to confirm your story in this." Ozpin said.

"I was with Ruby trying to buy some dust ammunition, then five people came in and started stealing. We took care of them and gave chase to mister eyeliner. Then a getaway bullhead arrived to pick him up and he got away." I recalled.

"Good, thank you. Now that we are finished with that, we should talk on how we are supposed to deal with you."

"We?"

"Glynda's here."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you seem to be quite powerful."

"Hm?"

"Judging from the injuries you have inflicted on two of the henchmen. You have broken their aura, fractured a few of their bones and a weird effect we are still looking into."

Damn, he got me there.

"That and you have no records whatsoever."

Uh oh.

"U-um..." I stammered.

"Now, no need to worry. You can do two things. One, you can simply just not care and let a questionable someone get interested in your past. Two, is you can work with me." He said.

Is this how it feels?

"Anymore details in option two?" I asked.

"I will make records of you, give you a huntsman license and you will be a teacher in Beacon Academy." He answered.

"I'm guessing the last one is forced?" I said slowly.

"Depends."

"Sure."

He smiled, reminded me of myself.

"Sign this contract with your full name."

Oh no. HE KNOWS.

I shakily grabbed a pen I never knew I had and signed the contract. "Done."

He stretched out his hand for shaking. "It is a pleasure to be working with you Mr. Forest."

I smiled. "_Likewise_."

**Deja Vu.**

**I've been in this place before.**


	4. A Great Deed?

**Hi.**

**I revived a story.**

**Yay.**

**Anyhow.**

**POV: Death**

_Few Hours Before..._

"You guys are going to Beacon!?" Basically Taiyang and Yang.

"Um... Yeah." Ruby weakly said.

"Yes." I said.

"How did Ozpin get you to apply?" Summer asked.

"Uh... He suggested it?" I lied, clearly uncomfortable at his tactics.

_'Is this Karma? No, he's the one with weird hair.' _I thought.

"Sure..." Summer drawled.

_Now..._

"I didn't know you would be going with us." I noted.

Summer gave me a smile, before saying. "Ozpin called me and I want to atleast see my daughters on their first time in Beacon."

"You can just be a teacher like me..." I suggested.

"Nah, I can trust you."

"..."

My thoughts drifted towards the times I tried to teach Exterreri lessons I was thought by my mentor. After a failed experiment I said.

"_You did a good job, Extererri. Just...be more subtle."_

_"Sorry, Mors."_

Meanwhile Somnum was laughing with Vita.

"Of course! You can trust me!" I said, giving her false assurance.

I'm going to regret this already.

"Good. I hope you notify me in case my daughters are having any troubles, okay?"

"Okay."

The ride was awfully slow, they were in an entirely different ship than Ruby and Yang. The thing that caught my eye was a broadcast on a Faunus Civil Rights Protest being disrupted by the White Fang. I was curious, why would a group composed of entirely Faunus disrupt a Protest composed of mostly Faunus?

That confused me so much.

After Glynda appeared and gave us a nice little speech for the students.

I wonder if Ozpin was addicted to the Cocoa I offered him the first time I met him. Maybe that's why he keeps bringing that mug around!

Maybe.

After reaching Beacon. I admired the Academy's vague resemblance of a certain castle. Also, Summer had to lead me towards the Ozpin's office. It seems the headmaster wants us to wait there.

I internally sigh. I know how long speeches are, the most notable was when the King of Vale gave his last debut after signing the peace treaty.

Atleast I can enjoy that speech.

After waiting for a while, the elevator doors opened, revealing Ozpin. Summer stood up, I did shortly after.

"Ozpin." I greeted.

"Barren." He replied.

"Now I did not ask you before, Summer. But what is your perspective in your rescue?" He asked as he sat down in his chair. We also did that in our own chairs.

Summer lied about her encounter with Mors and her coma. Instead, replacing it with the cover story.

Ozpin hummed a bit, I had noticed he was listening the story as if he heard it too many times and _knows_ it's a lie.

"Now, be truthful to me. WHAT did happen? Considering there is no records of Barren here and the fact it took you 10 years to come back. Why is that so?" Ozpin spoke with a knowing tone.

Summer uncomfortably shifted in her seat. I sat there, before asking. "Are we that bad at lying?"

"I don't know if you can believe me." Summer muttered.

"We had that talk about 'impossible to believe' things. So tell me, why won't I believe this one?" Ozpin mused.

"Okay..." Summer started.

And so began the long talk on how we actually met. Ozpin had a poker face all throughout the story.

"So... _Mors _here, had put you in a coma due to a side effect of his healing. And that coma took ten years until you got out of it?" Ozpin said.

"Yes." Summer said.

"And you are the same person I met at the _City_?" Directing the question at me.

"Yes." I repeated.

He smiled. "I forgot to thank you for the cocoa."

I let out a snort. "I always wondered where that mug went."

And soon we were talking like friends away for too long.

"You say you wanted to help me. Considering you are a god, why can't you just kill Salem?"

"Due to the Brother Gods leaving this world, my form you are seeing right now is strong enough to best Salem, but isn't powerful enough to cast my powers. And if I rid myself of this form, I might weaken myself even more. So I'm stuck wondering where she is." I explained.

"That is quite troublesome, but I do not know where she is either. You can help with something else, though." Ozpin said, leading me and Summer to a vault under the academy.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the Vault. Used for protecting the relics you gave us and a special someone." Summer answered.

Then we came across the special someone. She was in a pod, her magic felt familiar and she is slowly dying.

"She feels familiar..." I muttered, putting my hand over the glass containing the woman in a coma.

"This is Amber, one of the four maidens. Half her power was stolen by Salem's lackeys." Ozpin said.

"Ah yes, _maidens_. Your attempt at turning the tide. Such a shame that attempt fell apart. They are vulnerable in any way possible." I recalled.

"So...you want me to heal her? There is no telling she will recover from her comatose state, at best it might reduce the time. At worst however, it might stack." I continued.

"I'll take my chances." Ozpin said.

"Wait, are you saying it might take even longer!?" Summer exclaimed.

"Yes, but however she will be healed and there won't be a problem of her dying in her sleep." I explained as my hand glows a faint yellow.

I stretched my opened hand towards Amber. Then streaks of the glow went towards Amber, amplifying her Aura to show the foreign magic it wasn't a threat. Few moments later, she glowed orange faintly. To be honest, she looked much better

There was one problem however.

"AHHHH, MORS YOU HAVE A GRIMM ON YOUR HAND!" Summer exclaimed, pulling out her sniper-spear. Ozpin saw it too, drawing his cane.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down." I sputtered, I am NOT going to get my hand get chopped off!

After dispelling the darkling, I said. "Ozpin, Amber is healed. However you might have to wait a bit. It's hard to discern how long it's going to take after healing, so next week I'll run a checkup on her."

Ozpin smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mors, you done a great deed."

I scoffed. "You people keep saying that!"

**And there's that.**

**Easy. There won't be that much intense combat. I mean there will be, but not too many. Since he can ****beat Salem.**

**Anyways, bai.**


	5. Initiates in a Cliff

**I'm back. Sorry was visiting my aunt's house. I'm using the informal version of 'aunt'.**

**Anyhow.**

What I'm seeing right now is a cliff with metal plates on the ground, I was told they were to launch the students off towards Emerald Forest. With me, there were Ozpin and Glynda. The latter had a scroll, connected to the various cameras placed in Emerald Forest.

After the students came here. I took a look at a few of them that I had a feeling I would be seeing them a lot. Just a gut feeling.

Ruby Rose. Sometimes she calls me 'uncle'. I know that she was using the informal definition of it. Her lack of social interaction might be a problem here, hopefully a team may help her on that.

Yang Xiao Long. She is pretty obvious to know that I would be seeing her a lot. Her temper was something to note for when you are teamed up with her. I'm going to feel really bad for those that decide to give her a haircut.

Weiss Schnee. The heiress of Schnee Dust Company, she will a little hard to deal with. Her past experiences with the White Fang might be a problem for Faunus Teammates. Though, that does not justify her hatred towards the faunus.

Blake Belladonna. A tricky one. Her silent nature might be a good thing and a bad thing. People could get _really _suspicious, also she is really bad at hiding her heritage. I'm surprised, I thought someone would've found out by now. Her bow/ears twitches a lot, especially towards emotion.

Jaune Arc. Okay, if Ozpin is smart enough to let this one slide then I might be interested what Mr. Arc has. He seems to be clumsy and _really _dense_. _I'm going to have a lot of _fun_ with this one.

Pyrrha Nikos. Also obvious, she is a tournament winner after all. Though, her fans might give her some trouble. Her semblance is a mystery for most people, element of surprise is something she has on most fights.

Lie Ren. He looks _very _familiar to some people I had seen during a visit to one of the Deaths. Ah yes! He was Asian-looking. Sadly, his accent does not complete the picture. I wanted to see some sort of resemblance.

Nora Valkyrie. She is a very hyperactive ginger. I am going to have trouble with her as well. But considering she and Ren were orphans and did not need to cheat their way in, unlike Mr. Arc, they are also great fighters and is more than welcome at Beacon.

Cardin Winchester. I do not know how _he_ got here. Worse than Arc, I knew. He is racist and he isn't a very good fighter, I knew that he can beat Arc but could not fight against most students.

This was going to be a very exciting year.

Oh, the launching has begun.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune asked, raising his hand. He completely missed the tile which Weiss was standing on launch her into the forest.

_'Oh no, please don't tell me you're oblivious...' _I pleaded internally. Sadly, I was right.

"So this landing strategy thing. Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" He questioned, still oblivious to the tiles launching students.

Glynda and Ozpin ignored. Because I telepathically told them.

I waited until the person next to him launched into the air.

"To answer your question, Mr. Arc." I grinned wickedly, jerking my head to his left. "Look to your left."

He did. "Uhh... Where were the students heeeEEEEE-" his question was cut off when the tile under him launched upwards. Bringing him towards the Grimm-infested forest.

After the last remaining students were launched. I chuckled. "I might actually not regret this job." I said.

Ozpin strikes me a smile. "See? I knew you would enjoy it."

"Guess you are right then. Should we go now?"

"Yes, best to make sure the early ones are not left behind."

**A Few Hour Later...**

"Ozpin. There is a big flock of Nevermores coming to their position." I informed, concern for the daughter of whom I saved.

"Alright. Go ahead, We'll guide the initiates." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean by 'Go ahead'? I didn't even volunteer." I pointed out.

Ozpin said nothing as he and Glynda walked away. I sighed, oh well. At least this was going to be fun.

I approached the students infront of me. "Alright kids! Last order of business is to follow Ozpin and Glynda."

One of the students called out. "But there is a big flock of Nevermores coming!" The others visibly tensed.

I shook my head. "That's enough excitement for today. Now, all of you follow Ozpin and Glynda."

Another one called out. "We can't just leave you here!" I responded. "Well, too bad. Now, **GO**." I stressed.

They slowly and reluctantly went out to follow Ozpin and Glynda.

I sighed in relief. Time for some fireworks.

Summoning my friend I sometimes called 'Big Boy Black Knight', I told him to throw me towards the flock. Amplifying his form a little, he did just that. Now, I recalled 'BBBK' and summoned my lance. I also prepared some magic in my left hand. I pointed my lance towards the first Nevermore I thought it would hit.

It did and I danced around its body to avoid the other's feathers and let out a series of orbs from my left hand. The orbs were homing masses of dark energy, the effects were spectacular. The orbs exploded into smaller orbs that spreaded out from the explosion. Many of the Nevermores died out. Leaving a handful that I took care of with either my lance or magic.

I summoned my 'BBBK' and told him to throw me again, this time towards the cliff I was from before the battle. I recalled my weapons, magic and the knight as soon as the latter threw me.

_On the cliff..._

_"_Enjoyed the fireworks?" I said after landing next to the group. I outstretched my arms and grinned.

"How did you do that!?"

"Was that your semblance?"

"What other tricks do you have?"

I answered respectively.

"Skill, luck, practice. The list goes on."

"Perhaps."

"I prefer to keep the element of surprise. Thank you very much."

Yep. I won't regret accepting this job.

**You know, I HATE the fact that this chapter keeps not saving.**

**I will also tell Mors's attire in detail:**

**What he wears during his arrival at Remnant, he also wears this when not on Remnant:**

**A black mantle with a hood to cover his identity, only revealing who he is when he chooses to. **

**A leather vest,**** colored to match his mantle. The undershirt is long-sleeved and a dark grey.**

**A special ring given to him by Vita is on his right hand.**

**His leggings have metal kneecaps, the leggings are white. His belt is black.**

**He has a metal gauntlet on his left arm. ****The metal itself is strong enough for Mors to grab a sword's blade for a small time.**

**After meeting Summer:**

**A dark brown trenchcoat. His undershirt is long-sleeved and white with a metal plate covering his upper torso. The plate is made of a lightweight alloy.**

**He has a yellow scarf. The reason for this out of place color is because that was Vita's main color.**

**His leggings are the same. He still uses the kneecaps.**

**He still uses the gauntlet and he still has the special ring on his right hand. He has an arm guard made of the lightweight alloy.**

**Mors likes his long-sleeved shirts.**


	6. First Day Spar

**Hello again. I had to deal with something else,**

**Here you go.**

**POV: Barren**

"You have got to be joking." I whined, looking over to Ozpin.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm not joking. Amber has woken up and immediately began to see things." Ozpin explained.

Before this happened, I was given a dorm room of my own. Considering it was quite late, or so I thought, I flopped myself to bed. One hour later, Summer texted me via the scroll that was given to me. Amber woke up and was suffering from severe hallucinations, that was new. Probably because of near-death trauma?

I will find out soon enough.

The elevator doors opened. We both ran out to see Summer and Glynda comforting Amber. The latter was in a fetal sitting position, her hands on her face. As me and Ozpin went closer, I noticed a few things. One was Amber was shaking. Two, she was sobbing. Three, she occasionally peeked out of her hands before fearfully covering her eyes. Four was something I definitely expected.

"HE'S HERE! OH OUM, HE'S HERE!"

I sighed. Yep, I was expecting that.

'_Damn.' _I thought I can escape from that. Guess not then.

"Who's here?" Summer asked, before Amber pointed at me.

I sighed, exasperated. This is one thing I wished I could escape from.

"She saw me, in her last moments before succumbing to unconsciousness. Sadly, near-death experiences tend to scare people more often than not. Add to the fact she keeps seeing _things_ roaming around." I say, drawing a sword. Amber cowered even more.

"Wait, what are you doing?! What do you mean by _things_?" Glynda asked.

I answered with a magic trick. I summoned a massive discharge of energy, before it stopped. It engulfed us, it was devoid of color. A maddening white.

"Mors..." Ozpin started before I abruptly slashed at nowhere.

Then, they saw it. A black mist shaped like humanoid. The 'face' had a look of agony, the eyes were bloodshot and red. It looked at me, then Amber. It decided to attack me.

It breathed a metallic breath, before screeching and going towards me. I focused my magic on my left hand, before discharging it in a form of a explosion directed towards the mist.

It 'died' and soon more took its place. The others behind me drew their weapons.

"No! Those shades will phase through! Augment them with your aura!" I said and when they did, their weapons glowed their corresponding aura colors.

Then we heard a metallic laugh, a shade with horns and a crystalline axe looked at me. "Oh? What does the God of Death want here? I didn't know he sympathized mortals." Laughter was heard from the horde of shades.

"Hello again. Have you gotten any better with that axe of yours?" I asked. The shade huffed.

"It is better to know in combat!" As soon as it said the last two words, he ran up to me and did an two handed overhead slash.

I let out a grunt as I blocked it. Well, his strength was getting better. Sadly I didn't give him enough time to show me.

"Impressive." I muttered before blocking his next strike and releasing a discharge of magic on him.

I heard him swore as he disappeared. I dodged another shade's attack, before releasing my magic discharge on it.

Clearing up the shades was cakewalk. Though the shades did get in contact with their aura, damaging it. By the time we finished up clearing out the shades, Amber was unconscious. Summer had asked me what that meant.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. Being in her nightmare may be taxing to her mind. I might do some checkups on her tomorrow." I answered.

That whole fiasco was tiresome. So I walked to my dorm and flopped on my bed, drifting into sleep later on.

_The Next Day..._

Waking up was annoying. I never needed sleep that much, but I still enjoyed it. Ozpin has told me to work with Prof. Port, his class starts at 9:00 AM. Dressed in the same outfit Summer had bought me, I checked out that alarm clock. Wondering why it hadn't woken me u-

8:58

I am definitely _alarmed _now. Fortunately for me, most of the students were in their classes. So they didn't see me running and jumping through the halls. I did see team JNPR and RWBY, but I was but a blur in their eyesight. Or maybe they didn't see me because I was running on the roof.

Reaching the door to Port's class, I fixed any problems in my outfit to avoid questions. I then opened the door and walked in, few seconds later I heard the door open. Revealing the two teams I had passed by. Shortly after, the bell rang.

I sorta wished I wasn't paired with Port, because damn did he get out of track with his studies.

He was just at the part with him being at the village and praised as a hero before I cleared my throat. Cutting off team RWBY's antics and Port's story.

"We should get to the moral, I'm sure the students would want to know it." I said, trying to be polite.

"Ah yes! The moral of this story?" He went straight into that. Huh, I must've interrupted when he was just _finished._

"A true huntsman must be honorable." That doesn't happen all the time. "They must be dependable." I guess that happens? "They must be strategic, well-educated and wise. Now who among you believes themselves as the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do sir!" Weiss said, she seemed to be waiting for something to do.

I was told that Port had a caged Boarbatusk, so I went to the cage. The next words that came out of Port's mouth signals that he doesn't need it.

"Well then, let's find out. What better way to show it than to let my idle assistant spar?" My eyebrow twitched. "To give a taste of how a huntsman of his caliber fight." I sighed, I went out of bed for this?

Damn it. Karma, you better not be doing this!

"Well I'll be damned." I muttered. I called out. "I'm going to get my things, hold up." I went to the changing rooms, though it was just a cover-up. Then I walked out, without my trench coat. I did have a rapier and buckler, it was standard though. I just bought it.

"Do note one thing, I'm going to hold back a ton. Knock me down, you win. I win if I break your aura or you surrender." I say to my challenger. She nodded, before going to an En Garde stance. I stood there with my buckler and rapier at the side.

I heard the remaining members of team RWBY cheer her on, though Weiss only seemed to be focusing her annoyance at Ruby.

I still stand, waiting for her patience to run out. She made the first move, creating a glyph.

Speed Glyph, my mind said. Ducking under her stab, I jabbed my elbow into her stomach. Not stopping, I attempted to bash her away. Didn't work, she just backflipped out. She tried more glyphs, however I just ducked, rolled and strafed out of the way. Ruby had suggested her to throw some projectiles on me.

Is Ruby betraying me? Okay, stupid question.

Anyway, I'm currently rolling out of a fireball's way. Oh! Ice beam, close. I looked at Weiss. "Hm. Maybe I should be more aggressive, like right NOW!"

I threw the buckler at her. It seemed to distract her, before I stabbed her. Her aura shimmered as she was pushed back. I blocked what could have been her counter, then kicked her away to retrieve my buckler.

I remembered something, a tactic once used by a Death who I sparred.

_Here's to hoping it works,_ I thought as I brought my rapier to chest level, pointed at Weiss. My buckler ready to defend any stray spots.

I slowly moved to left to right. She fired a fireball, I jumped out of the way. I then kept my pose for a good three minutes, occasionally dodging projectiles or attempts to break my guard. She had enough I suppose, drawing a couple speed glyphs around me. I knew what she was doing, she is trying one of those tricks. Sadly for her, I had seen her fight with the Geist in the suit of armor.

Even more sad, was what happened next.

She tried to attack me, but of course I parried it. With speed faster than she could react, my rapier jerked her rapier out of her hands. Before slashing downwards and stabbing her. What I did next was utter domination. I kicked her, then did a poke, poked again, poked some more, it was a lot of poking and chasing.

Then she kicked me away as she retrieves her rapier, didn't fall down thankfully. However, I decided to end it. Removing the yellow scarf, I held it like a sword with one hand. Then with a flick of my wrist, darkish purple fire engulfed it. What came out was an odd looking scimitar. The entirety was made with one metal, the same metal I used for my weapons. Its blade was coiled, some parts of the weapon _burned_. I paid no heed as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm impressed. You held out longer than I anticipated, though it ends here." I lazily said, before dashing towards her.

She shot out some projectiles at me, mainly ice beams and fireballs. Though she seems _pleasantly _surprised that I seemed to be not bothered by them. Running towards her was an easy task, though she seemed prepared to face me. I didn't do it head on, I did it from the behind! Just before I reached her, I jumped above her, landed and slashed backwards. Hitting my challenger, I slashed at her again and again. I sensed her aura getting weaker, I swept her legs off the ground with my sword arm before hitting her face with a elbow jab to the ground.

I did it without breaking her face, nice.

I looked at the crowd, most of them were awestruck. Atleast I thought. Then I sighed and walked over to Weiss to help her up. I then walked to the edge of the teacher's stage or whatever you call it, I spreaded my hands out. I said with a grin.

"**Well**? What is it?"

**Dark Souls fans know what this means.**

**I'll give you some hints: Rapier Balder Knight, SoC and gestures. You better know what I'm talking about Souls fans!**

**Hmm, probably should go and write a dark souls crossover...**


	7. Repetition

**Welcome.**

**I have updated the other chapters to fix some minor issues amongst other things.**

**POV: Barren**

"Ah, Ms. Schnee! I am sorry for the 'beating' I gave you. I guess I got a little carried away..."

I was just passing by until I ran into her. Not literally, of course. Definitely.

"Did I break anything?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, sir. I'm fine, just had a long day."

I hope she is right, because I'm having second thoughts.

"Care to tell?" I asked, my posture and tone telling her that she didn't _need_ to.

She paused. "I had already asked Professor Port's opinion on this, but do you think I should be the leader of team RWBY?"

Ah, that's what's bothering her.

I smiled at her. "I have no doubt that you have spent your efforts to get to this school. Through blood, sweat and tears you have succeeded. However, fate is often disappointing. The Headmaster favors potential more than effort, flawed may it be. While you may be skilled and no doubt more skilled than Ms. Rose, the latter's leader potential is more..." I paused, finding a better word.

"'Flawless'? Something like that and although you may not be the leader you can always support her in your role. Maybe there, you can put your efforts to good use." I finished.

I was speaking through experience. Weiss looked at me, smiling.

"Professor Port said the somewhat same thing as you."

I coughed. "He did?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry if I feel biased to Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee." I said.

"No, it's fine. I should probably go to my leader to make amends. Goodbye, Professor...?" She asked, now realizing she didn't know my name.

I chuckled. "Save the question for Combat Class. I will be going now, good luck with your leader." I said, walking away.

_Tomorrow..._

"Welcome to Combat Class, students. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. This is Barren Forest, an assistant and a replacement should I be unavailable. Any questions?" She asked the crowd, a number of them raised their hands.

"Yes, Ms. Adel?" Goodwitch asked at one teen raising her hand.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but..." Adel asked. "Are you sure that Mr. Forest is capable? The word 'Assistant' tends to go over my head when I'm looking at him."

I looked at the one asking the question. Then, all eyes were fixated at me.

"I am more than capable. If Ms. Goodwitch isn't here, then I will take the lead. Offering you some advice and mixing up the spars. If she is here, then I might help her in any way I can. However, if some of you are going to be going over the line, then the consequences will be grave. But you are lucky, there are more unfortunate ones that receive a much _harsher_ treatment in the wild." I said, a smile on my face.

That seemed to spook a few of them. But the one who originally asked the question grinned. Stating that she will be looking forward with this class. Then Goodwitch gave a lesson on Sparring and to show off the mechanics. She selected Jaune Arc to be my sparring partner, a poor choice.

I will act ignorant to his skill, in case people feel off.

Arc went inside the changing rooms to get his equipment. I reached into my back, grabbing the sheathed greatsword's hilt. I had already prepared.

My sparring partner came back, he was skittish. Soon, he will feel what Weiss felt. Except it's a greatsword.

I tried to look as friendly as possible, but the greatsword ruined it. Glynda told the students on a few tips and rules on sparring. I said to the students and my sparring partner.

"Since this is a practice spar, I'll try to be less...painful unlike my spar with Ms. Schnee. I can be rather inconsistent with my weapons so have fun trying to find a pattern!" I said, resting my greatsword on my shoulder.

"But how can you be 'less painful' if you have a really big sword!?" A student asked, flabbergasted.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Not 'a'. I have another one and about the 'less painful' part...no promises." I said back. Looking completely innocent.

"I will not allow any major injuries in this class, Mr. Forest!" Glynda shouted at me.

"Okay!" I shouted back, before the buzzer rang signaling the fight has started.

To my surprise. Arc attacked first, running towards me before doing a downward slash. Brave, but it seemed he didn't know I would block with my greatsword. There was no recoil from the slash, it is like he just striked at the ground. No scratch.

I kicked my opponent, he was quick to react though blocking it with his shield. However, he still staggered until I knocked him off his feet with a horizontal slash. He fell down, I waited for him to get up. He got up and tried again, doing a stab. I sidestepped it and kicked him again, knocking him down. He got up, readying his shield as I brought my greatsword up and slammed it down on him.

He was on the ground, groaning. That pattern took off half his aura meter. I was still untouched. The timer was one minute away to ending the spar as soon as he got up. He was going on the defensive now, I outstretched my other hand. Then the same darkish purple fire that engulfed my scarf had engulfed my hand, it formed a replica of the greatsword I was using now. Now I had two greatswords, that did not mean he survived longer than I anticipated. I was just going to end the spar with more time for other people to spar.

Arc shivered in fear as I slowly walked towards him. Once in range, I slammed the replica on Arc's shield. It disappeared but did its job. It broke his guard before I used my original greatsword to slap him away using its flat side.

The buzzer rang as Arc hit the ground. I went over to him and helped him up. I looked at Ms. Goodwitch who seemed to know that Arc is way out of his league. I sighed internally, I hope his teammates can help him.

The rest of the class went nicely, though one asked what I did at Weiss's spar and Jaune's spar was my semblance. I lied it was my semblance, also stating that it was similar to Weiss's Glyphs. It was diverse.

After going through for the whole day, I hurriedly went to my room. Feeling tired as usual, while this job might be fun. It was quite dramatic for my taste.

_'I'm working at a school filled with hormonal teenagers.'_ I thought, phrasing it like a certain person I have met.

I laid at my bed, too tired to switch out. The air conditioning can suffice if I sweat.

**Looks like Barren or Mors is forgetting something.**


	8. A bully and an Arc

**I should stop uploading nightly.**

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**POV: Barren.**

It has been weeks when I came to Beacon. The students were warming up to me.

Ruby and Weiss had made up. I was relieved when I heard that, I thought they would be screaming at each other again. I frowned, though you know what I'm frowning.

It was Arc and his admirer, though the former doesn't know because he is a dense little thing. Arc himself was...inexperienced, desperately trying to defend against his bully's strikes. His admirer, Pyrrha was too...shy? To confess her feelings. Jeez, just go blunt that is the only way to get in his head.

But enough about teenagers and their romance stuff. Winchester seemed to want to abuse the ring's other purpose: to settle things out. Though he had a screwed perception of it. Arc was definitely not looking at his aura meter, he seemed to be catching blows I knew he couldn't catch, not bothering to dodge most of the time and his footwork needs improvement.

I see his _'admirer' _doing a sad face once Arc lost, the latter was sitting on the ground in defeat. Glynda suggested to gauge his aura when it is appropriate to attack or defend. I also tipped him that to dodge incoming attacks that he might not block against.

Glynda then announced to everyone that the Vytal Festival is within a few months and that Vale was hosting. There was a mention of a combat tournament.

I noticed most of Team RWBY was excited and many others for the tournament judging from their reactions.

I sighed as I looked at Arc still on the floor, hanging his head in shame.

_Flashback..._

_"Uh, hey professor?" A certain blonde sheepishly said inside a rocket-propelled locker. It was lodged in the ground at the initiation cliff._

_I looked at him, arms akimbo. "Mr. Arc, can you tell me why you are in there?"_

_"I...had an accident?"_

_"...Mr. Arc, why would you just _casually_ walk in the locker?"_

_"...I was curious?"_

_I knew he was lying due to the uncertain and questioning tone in his voice. _

_"I know what you are trying to do Mr. Arc. Quite frankly, I want to end it. But unless _he_ does something big to the point it needs looking into, I _will_ step in. So consider this your punishment, for now." I said, touching the button that lets the locker return to its original place._

_I hopped on the locker as it launched upwards again, Arc was screaming again. I heard him vomit...disgusting._

_I do know that air sickness is a thing, I was just making a comment that the effects was disgusting._

_Flashback end..._

Huh, it seems I have spaced out. I heard laughing, who's laughing at who? Oh, people are laughing at Jaune, okay. That is what he gets for sleeping in class.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin said, offhandedly being racist.

Those words stung you know? Faunus were created to have a natural advantage, it was a test. Though, it seem humans were either jealous or thought they were unnatural. Also I know that training a soldier is much more easier. Why? Because they were already trained, so it wouldn't hurt for them to try something else out.

Have I ever told you about me trying to dog sit the Xiao Long and Rose residence's dog, Zwei? Trying to teach him to be discreet to me was a nightmare. But that didn't mean I didn't enjoy a few moments here and there.

And for that I sharply gazed at Winchester. He didn't see it, preoccupied by Pyrrha and Blake giving him a verbal spanking.

I hoped I said that the right way.

I snickered as Winchester reacted to that. These girls know how to talk. Jaune laughed at his tormentor's embarrassment, though that didn't last long as Oobleck had told him and Cardin to remain after class.

I winced as I whispered to Oobleck. "Why Arc though?"

He replied. "He has been struggling and Mr. Winchester is outright neglecting his studies. I assure you Arc isn't in much trouble."

'_From you at least, Cardin is going to be doing all the work.'_ I though bitterly.

I stood there as the bell rang, bidding farewell to Oobleck as I went to my room.

I had finally reached my room. I heard something though, sounded like a rose and a naive boy. I stalked my way until I can hear them right.

"...we have to put our teammates first and ourselves seconds. Your team deserves a great leader Jaune. And I think it can be you. Have a goodnight, Jaune!" She waved as she walks in her dorm.

I smiled, the Rose had taken after her mother. Highly optimistic and inspiring. Then I heard Jaune's scroll ringing, Cardin's voice came through. I gritted my teeth and my eyes narrowed.

He had ordered Jaune to halt on his Dust Project and get him a bag of Rapier Wasps. I froze at the mention of that. Then Jaune _decides_ to follow his orders?

Something must've happen, I'll keep my eye on him during the trip. I can't afford Cardin doing something really stupid and ends up _killing_ someone.

I sighed as I went back to my room. Time to earn a night's rest.

_The day after..._

**POV: No one**

"Yes, students, the forest is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has tasked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. Mr. Forest and I are here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Goodwitch informed.

"Um, Ms. Goodwitch? Where is Mr. Forest?" Pyrrha asked.

Before Goodwitch could answer, an Ursa bursts through the bush next to them. On its dying back, Barren stood there. He pulled out a knife out of the Ursa's neck.

"Sorry for my disappearance. I saw this one taking a peek at us." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Forest. Anyway, each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." She says this as Barren walks back to her side. "However, just as Mr. Forest demonstrated," Barren was looking around, expecting a darkling to pop out. "this forest is filled with the Creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

_'Cardin better not have a screwed perception of fun.' _Barren thought bitterly as the teams spreaded out.

**Cliffhanger but there is no cliffs.**


	9. Tempus

**I'm rewriting Humane. So yeah, why don't you lads and lasses give the Rewrite a shot when you see it?**

**I might have to find some words that describe the chapters I'm writing, because the FFnet app wouldn't let me have more than one word chapter titles.**

**BS, I say.**

**POV: Barren**

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO._' These thoughts went rampant in my head. I had to focus, I have to find her.

Stopping abruptly, I tried to sense where she is. I found her, but she was trailed by small...insects? And darklings?

_'What happened?' _This one thought ruled my mind now, then it was overthrown by 'OH NO, SHE'S GOING TO RUN INTO IT'

Getting back on track, I ran to my new destination. I detected a huge surge of fear as her aura stood infront of the darklings' aura.

The darklings _do_ have an aura, but it's either not activated or dormant.

Then I bursted out of the tree line and saw Nikos fighting against the darklings while still getting harassed by the insects. The darkling I had detected earlier hadn't attacked yet. I better get Nikos out of here before the darkling decides to get a meal.

She was right about done with the darklings before I yelled out to her. "Ms. Nikos!"

"Professor!" She yelled back, pulling her javelin out of the Beowolf's head before making her way over to me.

The darkling behind her backed away.

"Are you unhu- oh, is that sap? That explains those wasps and speaking of which." I noticed the wasps still harassing her, I used my 'semblance's other ability. Spewing out purple fire on the wasps with my hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Forest."

"Don't mention it. Also take this to wash off the sap." I tossed her a water bottle I had materialized before.

She took it, using it to try to clean off the sap on her hair.

They were now walking back to the rendezvous point. When they did, Pyrrha was bombarded with questions by Team RWBY and her own team. I walked towards Glynda

"What happened?" I asked.

"_Apparently,_ someone thought it was a good idea to throw Grimm-attracting sap on someone else." Glynda glared at Team CRDL behind her.

"Oh, really?" I whispered to myself, but Glynda heard it.

She nodded. "A Ursa Major had appeared, but was taken out by Arc, according to Ms. Schnee and Rose. He was rather injured, so I called in a bullhead for extraction." Glynda informed me.

I sighed. "Anything else?" I asked, way too tired.

She noticed it though. "You were going to be the one handling them." She jerked her head on Team CRDL lightly. "But since you seem to be winded, I'll handle it."

I looked at her. Before snickering. "I never knew the Witch of Beacon was so generous." I mused.

She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. "Consider it as thanks for the protection and also, I can always change my mind." She smirked challengingly.

I shook my head vigorously. "Nonono, I appreciate the generous offer. Thank you Glynda." An innocent smile on my face.

"Likewise."

_That night..._

I saw Jaune and Pyrrha on the balcony.

Jaune was apologizing to her about all the 'stupid macho stuff' in his head and Pyrrha had accepted his offer for her to teach him become a better fighter.

I smiled as Pyrrha pushed Jaune, evaluating him to be wider and lower to the ground. _'Kinky._'. She helped his leader up by offering her hand, he graciously accepted it and they still held on to it whilst grinning at each other.

_'Come on, kiss already! Release your goddamned hormones so I don't have to see you two act like some weird characters in some manga!'_ I mentally screamed/hoped.

Sadly they continued to torture me.

_Few weeks__ after..._

I looked up and saw a sign.

'WELCOME TO VALE.'

I looked back down and started walking to where the Vacuoan students will be arriving by boat.

Ozpin had told me to meet up with one of the teachers. If the teacher is so important for me to talk to, I do wonder what he'll be like.

Hm. A dust shop has been robbed. Whoever robbed it only got the dust and the money was left. White Fang is speculated to be the culprit, but Torchwick wasn't caught yet, so maybe he is a culprit as well?

I heard voices on my left, I listened closely.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss spat. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Not all true.

"What's your problem?" Was that Blake?

"My problem is I don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake started, crossing her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" True, to an extent. "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" She's not wrong.

"So then they're very misguided." I face palmed silently, I muttered to myself. "Isn't the reason why you left is because of Weiss's last statement?"

I noticed a boat going close to the dock. I walked my way there, Ruby and Yang had noticed me and gave me a wave. I returned it.

I heard a ruckus in the ship, I tilted my head. Then one of the sailors shouted.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" I saw a monkey Faunus run down the length of the boat and ran down the dock. He then hanged on the lamppost next to me with his tail.

"You no-good stowaway!" I heard another sailor shout.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would be caught. I'm a _great_ stowaway." The Faunus told them, I laughed. He saw me and grinned. I swear I heard him mutter something about huntsmen and huntresses liking him.

I walked down the dock towards the boat.

Then I saw who I was supposed to talk to.

Hmm, blonde hair, tan skin, brown eyes, has a desert nomad look and has two scimitars that can be attached with each other. His name is Kyle Dune.

I also know him as someone who shouldn't be here.

As soon as he saw me, he contemplated if he should jump off the docks and swim away. Knowing him, he'll probably do it.

But he can't swim, not with me on his tail.

I grabbed him by the collar and said. "You and I will have a _wonderful_ talk on sudden appearances."

He gulped.

**So it's like this.**

**Death is Vale.**

**Life is Atlas.**

**Time is Vacuo.**

**Knowledge is Mistral.**

**I'll see you again.**


End file.
